


Draco Malfoy's Secret Book of the Kaidan

by peregrinefalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Japanese Character(s), Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Slow Burn, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peregrinefalcon/pseuds/peregrinefalcon
Summary: Draco Malfoy, senior Cursebreaker for the Ministry of Magic, is sent to Japan to investigate an alarming plague of toshi densetsu - urban legends - that have begun manifesting themselves outside of Japan, around the world.Unfortunately, he has to suffer the companionship of none other than the great Harry Potter, who got tired of his cushy desk job in the Foreign Relations department and fancied a little more excitement and adventure in his life.Together, they set out for Kyoto, researching various noroi (curses), yōkai (demons & spirits), and toshi densetsu, with the help of Hayashi Manabu, a junior auror with the Mahōtsukai Seifu of Japan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary + explanation of terms at the end of the chapter

My name is Draco Lucius Abraxas Black Malfoy.

I am a Cursebreaker with the Ministry of Magic in London, England, United Kingdom.

My name is also Maruyama Tatsuya.

I am a member of the House of Maruyama in Uji, Kyōto, Japan, through my father, Lucius Malfoy, or Maruyama Ryōji.

The Maruyamas pride themselves in a specialist knowledge of Japanese Dark Arts phenomena, such as _noroi_ , Japanese curse-work; various _yōkai_ or malicious beings, apparitions such as _yūrei_ ; and Shintō _kami_ or holy beings. I have personally also invested much time in studying phenomena known as _toshi densetsu_ , or urban legends.

Which is why I am being sent to Japan to investigate various supernatural and magical phenomenon.

This is my catalogue, reference book, and diary of my ongoing investigation.

 

\----

 

The case begins on a overcast September day in London.

The deceased body of a young wizard was found leaning against an abandoned shop front in Knockturn Alley. The deceased was wearing grey robes and a black undershirt. The deceased was found to have been nearly bisected at the waist. Aurors on scene report that the wound was most likely caused by a scythe-like weapon, and that there was a magical signature of sorts on site.

Upon being transferred to the morgue in St. Mungo’s, an autopsy revealed that the wound was _not_ the cause of death in this case, but shock. In the examination notes, the deceased is described to have ‘seemingly died of horror.’

I was called on scene to investigate the magical signature.

Dennis Creevey motioned for me to walk over to the shop front. He was the Recorder for this case, so he needed to hear and see everything related to this case and report back to the Ministry. “Malfoy, what do you think of this.”

Creevey kept his sentences short and clipped. He is not comfortable working with me, considering the history between us and the deep personal loss it cost him, but that is neither relevant to this case nor, regrettably, a remediable issue, so I will not elaborate on it.

I cross the Ministry’s wards into the crime scene. The deceased blood is still on the cobblestone and against the foot of the brick wall. There is a holographic figure set against the site to represent how the deceased was rested upon discovery.

As I walked closer to the site, a particular smell became stronger. It was dusty, chalky in texture, but smelled cold, in a metallic sort of way. Like cold steel, but chalky, and heavy. I couldn’t place it.

“Creevey, do you smell that?”

“Yeah, but no one can figure it out. Do you have an idea?”

“No.”

I kneeled down beside the holographic figure and slid my wand out of my sleeve. “ _Vestigium revelio_.” Threads of blue magic began to gather at the tip of my wand, winding themselves together into a spine of magic.

My wand felt cold. The magic was not British. British magic was lukewarm, like a mug of tea that’s been left too long.

“It’s not British,” I told Creevey, whose self-writing quill made notes on his parchment. I twirled my wand and the spine curled into itself. “... It doesn’t seem human, neither.”

Human traces usually disperse when you twirl the links, as the intent of the magic would have usually been fulfilled, if there was a crime scene to investigate. The link between the particles are easily disturbed. However, if it holds, like an incomplete, unresolved anguish …

“If it’s not human, or British, what is it?”

“It’s from an _onryō_. Creevey, take me to the Minister.”

 

\----

 

 _Onryō_ are vengeful and wrathful spirits who roam the World of the Living and cause harm, sometimes death, to the living. It is not known specifically how and why all _onryō_ are formed, but the majority of _onryō_ were humans who died a pitiful or wrongful death and are tied to the World of the Living because of the deep enmity and envy they feel.

I didn’t consider it possible for Japanese _onryō_ to manifest themselves in England. I had understood them as an exclusively Japanese phenomenon. Moreover, the _onryō_ in Knockturn Alley was not a regular _onryō_. It was the _Teke Teke_. An urban legend.

The _Teke Teke_ is rumoured to have been a young woman who was somehow cut in half at the torso. The most common explanation is that she fell on a railway line and was run over by an oncoming train. The _Teke Teke_ is so named for the way it walks, since it walks on its hands and drags what remains of its torso, which makes a ‘teke teke’ sound as it moves. Its victims are all found to be bisected the same way it was when it died.

The Japanese Muggle government explains it as a serial killer with a unique _modus operandi_. The Mahōtsukai Seifu, however, know what’s really behind it. But naturally, the Muggle population does not need to know about the truth; perhaps it is better if they do not.

“So you’re saying that this is a Japanese ghost?” Shacklebolt asked me.

“Yes.” It was written in the report, goddammit. Did you not read it?

“I didn’t know ghosts were capable of corporeal damage.”

“If the intent is strong enough. The magical signature is not lying. This is neither the work of someone human or local. If you don’t believe me, have Granger do the analysis.”

Shacklebolt winced. “It’s not that I don’t believe you, Malfoy. But it is improbable.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s impossible. Look, Minister, this hasn’t been the only case recently.”

“What do you mean?”

I opened my briefcase and took out my file. “I have been monitoring Wizarding newspapers all over Europe and Asia, and there have been a spike in distinctly inhuman and stylistically Asian crimes in Europe. Some European Wizarding agencies have reached out to my family in Japan, who specialise in working with Japanese magical and supernatural phenomena. However, this is something new, and their ancient magic is no good. I’m currently the only one who is equipped to deal with this - _toshi densetsu_. Or, in other words, urban legends.”

Shacklebolt picked up the file and flipped through it. “So you want me to make you the head of this investigation.”

I looked away from him, I do not know why. It was not because I was afraid of Shacklebolt, or nervous. But it’s hard to look straight in someone’s eyes when you’re asking for something.

“Yessir. But I would also like to request relocation to Japan.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

I put my hand on the file on his desk. “The common thread amongst all these cases is that there is something uniquely malicious and Japanese involved. It could be likely that there is some unusual and dangerous afoot in Japan. Perhaps a new Dark Lord. I would like to go over and investigate, with the permission of the Ministry of Magic and the Mahōtsukai Seifu.”

“But Malfoy, you understand that it is not typical for us to send our Cursebreakers overseas for long periods of time. There is already a shortage of Cursebreakers within the Ministry, given the occupational hazards associated with this profession. Could you solve the case staying in Britain, or at least in Europe? You’re my most experienced Cursebreaker, you know.”

“Shacklebolt, you still have Granger. She’s worth three regular Cursebreakers, and a quick learner. I can leave a copy of my notes for her and she can use those to continue the investigation here in the UK.” It was hard but I directed my eyes back up to Shacklebolt’s face. “You need to let me go. I am the only wizard in the Ministry who has the know-how and can speak Japanese. Please.”

“I’ll have to discuss it with the rest of the Ministry, Malfoy. This is not a decision to be made easily.” Shacklebolt looked at me unwaveringly neutrally, but I could tell that I was halfway to Japan already. The file would have all the proof needed to send me over.

“Of course,  Minister. Owl me as soon as you reach a decision.”

“I will do that, Malfoy.”

I held my hand out, and Shacklebolt took it and shook it. “Good day, Minister.”

“Good day, Malfoy.”

As soon as I got home, I began penning a letter to my cousin.

 

\----

 

前略

 

少しずつ日暮れの時間が早くなり、秋の気配を感じます。竜哉、最近お元気ですか？私はなんとなく元気です。

 

お手紙ありがとう。私はあなたが京都に戻ることに嬉しいです。うちの屋敷にはあなたのスペースいつもあります。あなたのパートナー、それが誰なのかわかりますか？

 

あなたが到着したら教えてください。私はそれを楽しみにします。

 

天気は寒くて寒い。お体お大事になさってくださいませ。

 

草々。

 

９月７日

 

丸山雅彦より

 

丸山竜哉

 

｢ _Salutations,_

 

_The sunsets are becoming earlier, and I sense the signs of autumn. Tatsuya, are you well lately? I am doing fine._

 

_Thank you for your letter. I am glad to hear of your return to Kyōto. There is always space for you in our house. Your partner, do you know who it is?_

 

_Let me know when you arrive. I am looking forward to it._

 

_The weather is getting colder and colder. Please take care of your body._

 

_Get back to me soon._

 

_7 September_

_  
_ _From Maruyama Masahiko_

 

 _Maruyama Tatsuya_ 」

 

I folded up my cousin’s letter and put it in my breast pocket. Taking out a piece of letter paper from my desk and picking up my quill, I wrote him a quick reply about the rough time I will be arriving in the Kyōto branch of the Mahōtsukai Seifu by portkey, and that no, I did not know yet who would be my partner, or if I was to even have one. I attached the letter to his owl and let it out of my window. Poor thing, having to fly so far. Not knowing who or if I had a partner would make it more difficult for Masahiko to prepare the house, but to my knowledge he would have more than enough time to adjust last-minute, living in a large house and having no real job, so.

I had only received Shacklebolt’s owl yesterday, notifying me that my investigation in Japan was approved and that the Mahōtsukai Seifu and Mahōtokoro would be glad to assist me in the investigation. I would be travelling to Kyōto tomorrow by portkey and arrive in Japan sometime around three in the afternoon. There was yet no news of any partner. I was hoping to get an assistant from the Japanese, however.

I closed the window and walked back to my desk. I took out my files and placed them inside of my suitcase. Thank goodness for expansionary magic, I had also managed fit some Ministry uniforms; Muggle _yōfuku_ , or daily Western dress, for disguise purposes; my Japanese robes and _wafuku_ , or Muggle clothing - however there were very few of those so I may be forced to purchase more; a sufficient amount of Wizarding _wadōkaichin_ ; and a tent. I sincerely hope that my partner will not be a fussy person, as my investigation may sometimes call for camping, sometimes in cemeteries. You never know where _yōkai_ and _yūrei_ may choose to manifest themselves.

I also decided to bring my family _kotō_ , Amekiri. After Father’s decease, I became the Master of the House, and naturally the family blade passed onto me. It’s rather old-fashioned for a wizard to carry a blade in Japan (upon second thought, probably illegal actually), but you never know when you’re in a hairy situation and a _tachi_ would come in handy.

I was buckling up my suitcase when Shacklebolt’s secretary, Anthony Goldstein knocked on my door. “Yes?”

“Malfoy, the Minister is asking to see you in his office.”

“Understood. Thank you, Goldstein.”

 

\----

 

I straightened my robes, and knocked on Shacklebolt’s door. “Come in,” the voice inside invited.

“Hello-” Well, that caught me by surprise. Not only was Kingsley Shacklebolt in his office, but also none other than Harry Potter, the Assistant Head of Foreign Relations. “Minister. And Potter.”

Potter smiled at me and waved. “Hello, Malfoy.”

“Please, take a seat,” Shacklebolt gestured at the vacant seat next to Potter.

I took the seat next to Potter and folded my hands on my lap. “You wanted to see me, sir.” I eyed Potter, wondering why his presence was needed. “Has there been an issue with me going to Japan?”

Shacklebolt waved a dismissive hand. “No, Malfoy. I simply wished to tell you that your partner for this investigation will be Potter.”

I tried to hide my shock as I looked at Potter. I must have been doing a poor job because he just smirked at me. “Potter … haven’t you retired from the field?”

“We thought it would be best if someone from the Foreign Relations department accompanied you on the investigation, given the … international context of this investigation.” Shacklebolt explained.

“Understood.” Bullshit. If anyone needed Foreign Relations training with the Japanese, that’s Potter. He’s not even a little bit Japanese.

“Right,” Shacklebolt continued, “If you have no further comments upon this, I shall excuse both of you to discuss your plans for tomorrow’s travel.”

“Understood, sir.”

I stood up and walked towards the door. Potter followed.

As soon as we exited Shacklebolt’s office and Potter closed the door behind him, I turned to him and whispered more angrily than I would have liked, “ _What_ has gotten into you, Potter?”

Potter looked a little shocked, his eyes widening behind his glasses. “Wait, what have I done, all of a sudden?”

“You’ve nothing to do with this case, and you know it!”

“Malfoy, it concerns intragovernmental cooperation between two nations, of course the Foreign Relations department would be interested.”

“Bullshit! You lot rarely leave your cushy little offices. There’s no reason for you to butt your head into this, considering that you’re not even Japanese.”

Potter laughed, the annoying git. “No, you’re right, I’m not Japanese.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Why are you my partner, then?”

Potter looked sheepish and he scratched the back of his head. It made his hair look even more like a chicken’s nest. “To be honest, Malfoy, I just wanted to get out of my job.”

Figures. I put on my best sneer. “What, a comfortable desk job too much work for you?”

Potter sighed. “Partly. I hate paperwork. I just wanted to get out of that job and get back into the field, you know. See a little more action, get a little more adventure. I felt like I was just getting old, doing nothing, in my office.”

I would be lying if I didn’t feel a little sorry for him. “You’re only twenty-four, you know.”

“Yeah, but a desk job makes me feel much older.”

“Potter, this is dangerous work. Are you sure you want in? We’ll be dealing with all sorts of Dark Arts, vengeful spirits, mischievous-”

Potter made an impatient noise. “Malfoy, I hunted Horcruxes when we were still in school.”

“Yeah, and you almost died doing it.”

“I did.”

“What?”

“I did die,” Harry Potter tells me in all seriousness, the earlier glint of jest all but gone from his eyes. “I died in the Forbidden Forest.”

“But … how?”

“I don’t know. Honest, Malfoy, I really don’t. But I was really dead. Hagrid told me.”

“... I don’t know what to say to that, Potter.”

Potter smiled again. “You don’t have to say anything. Actually, I’d rather you didn’t. Too many people have tried to say too many things to me about it.”

“I see.” I turned away from him.

“Yeah,” he sighs again. “I’ve died once, and that makes me know that I don’t want to live the rest of my life behind a desk and four walls, kept safe and away from danger.”

“Well, there are other ways to alleviate your quarter-life crisis, Potter. You sure you want to do it … with me? After all, we’ve still got … history. Creevey still finds it difficult to work around me.”

“Malfoy. Look at me.” I did. “You know I don’t care.”

I remembered what happened at the Hearing, six years ago.

“Yes. I know.” I held his gaze clinically. “But there are still better opportunities than tagging along with me. If you wanted action, you could have become an Unspeakable, or something. Or quit working for the Ministry in general. If you wanted to travel the world, you could go with Lovegood. I hear she’s having a splendid time in Iceland now.”

“I was most interested in this investigation as well, Malfoy.” Potter blinked. “You know I don’t just do whatever for no good reason. I think you’re onto something here, and I’d really like to help you.”

“Wh- Thank you, Potter.” Well, it was certainly nice to think that someone had agreed with me enough to even offer to _help_ me. Sometimes the Ministry doesn’t even look at my theories and just dismisses me out of hand. As long as I do the dangerous work and break curses and expose myself to malicious and unpleasant magical signatures, that’s enough for them. Come to think of it, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Potter who convinced them to let me take on this investigation.

It’s always Potter, after all.

“So you’ll let me be your partner?” Potter butted in almost nervously.

I nearly laughed. Okay, I did a little. “What, let you? I didn’t think I had a choice, I thought Shacklebolt just shackled you onto me and there was no way I could get rid of you, unless you wanted out. But if you don’t have a problem working with me, I won’t have a problem working with you.”

“Oh thank Merlin,” Potter let out a breath. “I was really looking forward to working on this case. You have _no idea_ how long I begged the Ministry and Shacklebolt to let me go with you.”

“What did you expect?” I scoffed. “They don’t want their precious Saviour getting hurt in a foreign land.”

Potter scratched his head again. “That’s more or less what they said.”

“Well. If we are to work on this investigation, there’s one thing you must know, Potter.”

“Yes?”

“You’re going to have to be the sidekick on this. See you tomorrow at 6 AM.”

 

\----

 

We met next morning at in an empty conference room. The portkey was an old wellington boot that flopped sadly on the table. It had a tear at the ankle. What’s it with wizards and making portkeys out of gross things to touch?

Potter walked into the room without knocking. He looked like shit. “You look like shit. Did you not sleep last night?”

“No? I was too excited.”

“Tch. Typical Gryffindor,” I smirked at him.

“What, you’d be too if this were your first time going to Japan!”

“Wrong. I slept like a baby the night before I went to Japan the first time ‘round.”

He waved his hand annoyedly at me. “Whatever, you’re inhuman,” he began, before apologising quickly for fear of having offended me, somehow. “Oh shi- I didn’t mean to-”

I ran my fingers through my hair. “You’re totally correct. I _am_ inhuman. I am far better than a mere human. You could say that I’m superhuman in my perfection.”

Potter laughed. “Sure, Malfoy.”

“See? Even the great Harry Potter agrees with me. I am perfection.”

I looked down at my watch and dropped my smile. “Shit, we’ll be late if we don’t go now. That’d make a terrible first impression, naturally.”

I looked at Potter and narrowed my eyes. “Fix your collar and roll down your sleeves, Potter. That’s no way to look when you’re meeting foreign officials, what did they teach you in the Foreign Relations department?”

“Uh, nothing?” Potter replied as he rolled down his sleeves.

I rolled my eyes. “Figures. Ready when you are.” I gripped my suitcase tightly and stretched my free hand over the welly.

Potter put his hand over the boot as well. “Now!” I said and we both touched it at the same time and were pulled through the vortex of space.

 

\----

 

“I really hate portkey travel,” Potter complained next to me, a moment later.

I stood up and dusted my robes. “There are worse ways to travel. For example, aeroplanes.”

“Have you even been on one of those before?”

“Yes. I’m a wizard, Potter, not ignorant.”

The door in the corner of the room sounded. _Beep_.

“はい、お入りください。”「 _Yes, come in._ 」

An older witch and younger wizard slid the door open and walked in. “Hello, are you Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?” asked the older witch.

“Yes,” I confirmed. “でも丸山で呼んでいいです。”「 _But you can call me Maruyama._ 」

“わかりました。あたしは魔法使い政府の総理、鷹村晴香です。これはあなた達の助手、林学です。”「 _Understood. I am the Minister of the Mahōtsukai Seifu, Takamura Haruka. This is your assistant, Hayashi Manabu._ 」

I bowed to them both. “これから、よろしくお願いします。”「 _From here on, please look after us._ 」Perhaps it was a little unfair of me, but I gestured at Potter to do the same, and he managed to bow and utter, “ _Yo-yoroshikunemasu_.” Close enough.

“こちらこそよろしくお願いします。” 「 _It is us who should be asking for your care._ 」Takamura said and bowed. Hayashi bowed with her.

“あの、私の手紙を受け取りませんか？”「 _Um, have you received my letter?_ 」

“はい、受け取りました、ありがとうございました。”「 _Yes, we’ve received it, thank you so much._ 」

“我々は突然に来たこと、本当にごめんなさい。”「 _We’re very sorry to have come so suddenly._ 」

“いいえ、大丈夫です。状況は特別ですから。二人さんはきっとお疲れ様でした、宿るところがありませんか?”「 _No, that’s okay. It’s a special situation. The two of you must be tired, do you have anywhere to stay?_ 」

“はい、ありがとうございます。私たちは私の従兄の屋敷に住んでいます。”「 _Yes, thank you. We will be living in my cousin’s house._ 」

“そうですか。ならば、あたしたちはこれからいきます。二人さんお休みください。”「 _Is that so. Then we will be going now. The two of you please rest well._ 」

“はい、是非。あの、明日の朝に話すことができますか？ケースについて。”「 _Yes, definitely. Um, can we confer tomorrow morning? Regarding the case._ 」

“はい、8時はいいですか？”「 _Yes, will 8 o’clock be okay?_ 」

“はい、ありがとうございます。では、また明日。”「 _Yes, thank you very much. See you tomorrow._ 」

“また明日。”「 _See you tomorrow._ 」Takamura and Hayashi bowed once more, and Potter and I returned the gesture. They left through the sliding door again and I turned to Potter.

“Right, so we should get to my cousin’s house and rest. I thought I may have to brief them today if they haven’t received my letter that I send yesterday, but it seems like they have, which is a relief. It’s a little unreliable to use owl mail, time-wise, but there’s no other method of correspondence that’s more dependable.”

“So … this is Japan.” He looked around the room. It was another conference room, but better lit than the one in the Ministry, with more minimalist furniture and a spotless whiteboard on the other end.

“Well, it’s only one room in Japan, sure, Potter. Once we get out, I can show you more.” I walked away from the portkey, towards the sliding door. “Shall we?”

“Yes, let’s.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kaidan 怪談 - ghost/horror story, but literally means 'strange talk'  
> hajimari 始まり - beginning  
> toshi densetsu 都市伝説 - urban legend  
> noroi 呪い - curse  
> yōkai 妖怪 - umbrella term for Dark creatures, can include spirits and demons  
> yūrei 幽霊 - ghost/apparition  
> kami 神 - literally 'god', but can interpreted to mean any object or being with supernatural qualities  
> onryō 怨霊 - vengeful spirit  
> mahōtsukai 魔法使い - wizard, literally 'magic-using'  
> seifu 政府 - government  
> yōfuku 洋服 - western outfit  
> wafuku 和服 - Japanese clothing  
> wadōkaichin 和同開珎 - old form of Japanese money  
> kotō 古刀 - a type of nihontō 日本刀 or Japanese sword, forged between 900-1596.  
> Amekiri 雨切 - Raincutter  
> tachi 太刀 - a type of Japanese sword that predates the katana
> 
> Some other notes: Japanese letter writing is very regimented, so if Masahiko's letter looks strange ... that's just how letters are written. Also, when Japanese people say 'nice to meet you', it's yoroshiku onegaishimasu (so Harry got it wrong, kind of), and it translates more closely to 'please take care of me', though it's one of the more difficult phrases to translate exactly since it has different layers of meanings depending on how you use it, but in this case it means 'nice to meet you'.
> 
> \----
> 
> I'd like to specially thank @owvlery from tumblr for being so helpful in talking about Asian mythology after reading my previous fic, 'Make Me Jump Into The Air', thank you Yenna for entertaining my dumb ideas and awakening me to the wealth of inspiration that is Asian culture!
> 
> As a teenager, I was always fascinated with Japanese horror and mythology (I read all of The Ring novels and Mizuki Shigeru's yōkai encyclopædia), my parents were somewhat weirded out by it and told me that I had akushumi 悪趣味 (weird interests/bad tastes), haha. It's cool that all my knowledge would be put to some kind of use, finally!
> 
> お久しぶりに日本語を使ったから、あまり苦手だっと思います！ごめんね！If I made any mistakes please tell me, haha. I learnt most of my Japanese listening to Japanese music and reading my dad's old manga, so it's probably really bad. I'm also not culturally Japanese (本人はアメリカ人/中国人です、でも両親は広島大学で勉強しました。), so if there's issues with my depiction of Japanese culture please let me know.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at saladtsar.tumblr.com! drop in and say hi


End file.
